criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Merz
Eugene merz is a recurring character in S1 of criminal case. He was suspect in the murder investigations of elev en people in St ronde as well as making a minor appearance in a sentorial crime(Case 4 of St ronde ) and Numbing Pain (Case 36 of St Ronde) along with a quasi-suspect appearance in Homeless Death(case 5 of St ronde) and Justice For All (Case 31 of St ronde) appearance Eugene is a young man in his late teens he has brown hair is 6'1 ft tall and he wars a black shirt and a green sweater that he wears on top of the shirt and he has blue eyes in his suspect appearance it is learned that Eugene knows how to fight, eats steak, and drinks tea in his second suspect appearance it is learned that Eugene is left handed, plays chess, eats pineapple, is part of the brancast, and eats pineapple pizza In his Quasi-suapect apparance Eugene wears a red and white shirt in his third suspect appearance he is seen wearing blue gloves. It is known that Eugene eats chicken noodle soup and has been to japan In his four suspect appearance he weara a green shirt with a tie.he also wears a tin foil hat. It is known that Eugene is diabetic and has a knowledge of botany In his fifth suspect appearance it is found out that Eugene eats donuts, suffers from cavities, and has been to egypt in his sixth suspect appearance, it is learned that Eugene gardens, owns a dog, walks a dog, and eats yogurt In his seventh suspect appearance... In his eighth suspect appearance Eugene is seen wearaing a fancy black suit with a black and white tie as well as a rose. It is learned In his ninth suspect appearance, Eugene wears a causal green shirt with a yellow over coat In his 10th suspect appearance, it is discovered that Eugene makes bombs, uses a smartphone, and is a Brancast member events of criminal case Eugene was found in trouble after Saundra sanders told Delaney that Eugene disliked the victim Eugene said he disliked steward bender because he insulted all professions that weren't education based and Eugene disliked steward for that very reason Eugene was spoken to again after the police department found out that Eugene accused steward bender of burning his house down. Eugene said that he came home to his house burning and steward was holding a lighter and Eugene fought him and Eugene finished saying that he's glad steward is dead Eugene was put in custody after he went to the police department claiming that the killer should not be caught. he was later released however after steward's killer was arrested Delaney went to Eugene because Eugene said that he had evidence of corruption in the police department an that it was at his burnt house this was proven to be true and Eugene was let out of custody after this revelation Checkmate after Thomas Jordan told the team that Eugene hated Janah grims he fell on the suspect list once again Eugene said that Janah scammed his family so many times that even his great-great-grandfather has to live on the streets Eugene was questioned again on what he claims to see. Eugene said that he saw Janah argue with a man shortly before he got killed Eugene was found innocent a second time when Zane zauber was arrested for murder A senatorial crime Eugene came to the station claiming to have the last piece of evidence in the murder of Senator Cockran. it was thanks to this that Jordan Tucker was arrested for murder Homeless Death After arresting Sebastian doofensmertz's killer. Eugene came to the station saying he and his brother were getting anonymous threats after investigating a bit with the player Eugene found out that Jackson O'Neil wrote these threats after being confronted by this Jackson said that he wouldn't kill he'd leave that to Jacob Cockran In the line of duty Eugene became a suspect again when the team found a newspaper clipping with Eugene with the victim. Eugene said he thought he was friends with Jacob he said he met Jacob when he was in school he became friends with him. That was why he felt betrayed when he learned that Jacob was a hitman for Jackson O'Neil Eugene was questioned a second time when he was questioned about the psychiatric report. Eugene said that he knew that Jacob killed his school love, but had authorities fooled causing him to get charged with her murder instead. Eugene hated that the doctors and the other personnel thought he was crazy and was glad Jacob was dead Eugene was found to be Innocent when the team arrested Ryan Martin for murder Casting Death Eugene was first questioned when the team found his cup by the lake. When he heard of the murder Eugene said he didn't know anyone in Influential Mile saying he just got there a hour ago Eugene was questioned again about his wedding with the victim. Eugene said that he and Hope were going to get married the next day. Eugene was distraught over Hope's death Eugene was found innocent when Jabebito Alebrije del Wulfric Paul Gustavo was arrested for the murder The School Of Hard Knocks case appereances too deadly for school(case one of st ronde) checkmate(case 3 of st ronde) a senatorial crime(case 4 of St Ronde) Homeless Death(case 5 of St ronde) In the line of duty(case 6 of St Ronde) Casting Death(case 8 of St Ronde) The School Of Hard Knocks (Case 17 of St ronde School Bells (Case 18 of St ronde; mentioned) A government Conspiracy (Case 20 of St ronde) The Final Day (Case 22 of St ronde) Wedding Day (Case 25 of St ronde) Family Blood (Case 30 of St ronde Justice For All (Case 31 of St ronde) Numbing Pain (Case 36 of St Ronde) The Bombing of St Ronde (Case 45 of St Ronde) Trivia Eugene is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in ten cases Eugene is one of the characters to appear in six districts Gallery Category:Suspects(AN) Category:Quasi-Suspects(AN) Category:Recurring Characters (St Ronde) Category:School Resistance members Category:Recurring Characters(AN)